Fun in the Sun
by PrincessOfWhiteSnow
Summary: It’s summer time and Himeno is ready to duke out and rest her poor body is worn. Her and the Leafe knights are having fun in the sun and there are a few surprises along for the ride
1. Chapter 1

Fun in the Sun

It's summer time and Himeno is ready to duke out and rest her poor body is worn. Her and the Leafe knights are having fun in the sun and there are a few surprises along for the ride.

I don't own Pretear –sob-

Chapter one: Sadness

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Himeno poked her head out of the door way. Sighing in relieve no Mayune no annoying father and no Leafe Knights. She stepped out of her room wrapping her towel tighter around herself. Tip Toeing down the hall and down the stairs then she ran full out to the secret pool that she saw Tanaka using she was sure no else knew of it and Tanaka was away on Business. Himeno unwrapped her towel from around her and folded it. She wore a cute pink bikini with white bunnies on it. She laughed and sighed happily as she sat at the water's edge dipping her feet into the pool. The sun shone brightly and she was happy not to have deal with other people. Sometimes it really nice just to be alone and enjoy the silence. Slowly she slid into the pool but didn't submerge. Then she did sliding gracefully through the water.

Above the pool flew Hayate, Kei, Go, Sasame, Hajime, Shin, and Mannen they looked shocked as she swam. Graceful? Himeno? No way. But it was true she was very graceful and very beautiful in the water she swam to the surface flipping her hair back like mermaid water droplets flew in all directions her eyes where closed but when she opened them she yelped. The Leafe knights looked at her she covered her self.

"You guys go away." She whined.

"Can we swim?" Hajime asked.

"Yeah can we." Shin chimed.

Himeno looked at the three sweet faces looking at her she sighed.

"Fine but only Mannen, Shin, and Hajime."

"Come on Himeno we want big bro's to swim two." Shin said.

"Yeah they want us to." Go said.

Himeno shuddered then sighed.

"Fine whatever." And they where off to change. Himeno floated on top of the water her eyes closed.

"Do we have to?" Hayate complained.

"Yes, she's just so cute when she's embarrassed." Kei said

"I agree." Go said laughing. They flew towards the place they had tracked Himeno. She floated on top of the water when she heard them she arched her back and went under backwards. They kids flew in the water and swam around her. The adults landed on the edge of the pool. Himeno slunk slowly to the edge of the pool her back to the others her face towards the sun.

Go waved Mannen over as he got into the pool. Mannen cautiously went over to Go.

"Hey how about freezing the water around Himeno." Mannen's eye where alight with mischief.

Blowing lightly on his hands he touched the water a sheet of ice wound it way around Himeno. Himeno yelped.

"Come on Mannen that's cold." Mannen laughed and so did the others.

"Go, a little help here." Go shook his head.

"Kei?"

"Nope."

"Hajime?

"Sorry"

"Shin"

"Sorry Hime"

With no hope in her voice.

"Hayate?" No answer. She was getting angry using all her strength she broke the ice slipping out of the pool.

"Come on Himeno." Mannen said jokingly. She looked over her shoulder. Her eye's where smoky and sad the she turned her hand grabbing her towel wrapping it around her she stalked off angrily. When she could no longer see the pool she leaned against a tree and cried she just needed to be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: weakness

Hayate sighed and got out of the pool he followed Himeno. He was very surprised to hear sob's. He walked quickly to her the second he touched her shoulder up went her arm punching him on the right cheek, he fell over. She looked up wiping tears from her eyes then she laughed.

"Um, sorry Hayate." She stood with her towel wrapped loosely around her she held out her hand to help him up. He grasped her wrist and instead of standing up he pulled her on the ground beside him. She toppled smacking him (again) in the face.

"What was that for." He pointed soundlessly at his bright red cheek.

"I said sorry." She stood brushing off her towel then started to stamp of again. Hayate grabbed her wrist again keeping her from going any farther he stood she looked irritably at him.

"What now." A tear ran down her cheek before she could dash it away embarrassed he caught it with his finger.

"You can't really be crying over what Mannen did, even you tulip head have some control." She ground her teeth.

"I've told you not to call me tulip head and that's not why…" She stopped she had said too much. Hayate read the guarded expression in her eyes. Pulling her closer captivating her with his eyes he said in a whisper.

"Why are you so sad?" She looked away her hair swinging in her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gently Hayate cupped her cheek turning her face.

"Yes you do." She looked into his eyes still guarded. Then she gasped and fainted falling onto him he stumbled.

"Hayate what are you doing." Mannen exclaimed.

Go said laughing.

"He turned on the moves and made Himeno faint." Hayate blushed.

"Shut up I'm getting Himeno back to bed."

"Not alone I don't trust you." Mannen said laughing he gave a high five Go they where the only two watching the other's where still swimming.

"Mannen go with them supervise Hayate." Hayate blushed but didn't object he took Himeno in his arms then flew towards the mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Secret's and plans (of torture mahhhh j/k)

----------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't own Pretear/I had so much fun writing this passage please enjoy review/

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Himeno lay on her bed her hand's crossed over her stomach she still wore a wet bathing suit but they where in no way going to change her. (she would kill them) Her blanket covered her Mannen had went back to report that she still wasn't awake. Hayate sat beside her bed flipping through a book not really paying attention his eyes kept darting to Himeno. There was a knock on the balcony door Hayate stood and went to it. The other's stood clothed in guardian style.

"Is she awake yet?" Sasame asked as her walked in he was answered when he saw Himeno's tired face.

"Sister wake up." Shin said he had climbed on the bed he lay his cheek against her forehead her thin arm wrapped around her neck.

"Shin stop she needs her rest she must still be recovering from becoming the White Pretear she did lose a lot of Leafe." Kei said reasonable he sat on the edge of Himeno's bed. All the others nodded in agreement. They settled them self's around her room shin still held on to Himeno.

Himeno whimpered quietly then her eyes opened she was startled at the sight though she didn't move, she couldn't she felt so…weak. Shin shook her she smiled and placed a arm around his head.

"How are you little one?" shin smiled.

"I'm happy your awake." She laughed.

"So am I." she turned her head with a effort to look at Hayate.

"Sorry I fainted on you." Her eyes quickly looked at her mothers flowers she would not say how weak she truly was. No one said anything.

"How long are you guys going to stare at me what do you want." Himeno snapped. Sasame asked calmly.

"Himeno why are you so weak"

"Me weak...oh yeah right I could take all of you right now." A smiled passed all their lips.

"I would like you to try to stand Himeno." Sasame said in a still calm voice. Himeno grimaced closing her eyes she gritted her teeth and slid her feet over the edge of the bed she stood quickly then sat.

"I can stand."

"That dear Himeno that was not standing." Her pointed his finger up she groaned inwardly she stood her legs shook and her knees buckled soon she was on the floor. Hastily she said.

"I just tripped you know how clumsy I am." Hayate took her by the elbow and set her on the bed she covered her self quickly with a blanket embarrassed by her bikini.

"Now will you answer the question?" Sasame asked.

"No." her face was set in a mulish grin.

"Are you sure?" Sasame said laughter in his voice.

"Well where just going to have to do something about that in fact I have a idea Mannen come over here." Himeno rolled her eyes what ever this thing was it wasn't going to work, her weakness was a very personal secret that she didn't even fully understand. Mannen's eyes widened and he slapped Sasame on the back.

"You are so mean, I love it." with that Mannen ran out.

"Where is he going."

"You will see." a smile playing across his lips Hayate leaned over to him to hear what he was planning his eyes widened then he

laughed.

The others gathered except Shin she hugged him to her, closing her eyes trying to ignore there laughter.

A door opened and shut Mannen's voice rang out triumphantly.

"Kauro said yes." Himeno despite her lack in strength, shot up sending poor shin in her lap.

"Oh sorry shin, What did my dad say what's going on." she was alarmed but her sudden burst of strength failed and she slumped back.

"Whats..going…on?" she said her voice tired.

Sasame stood and walked over so he was leaning over her he smiled still kind as he delivered her death sentence(ok a little over dramatic but close enough).

"We told your father that we needed you to watch the kids over at their house for about a week and that if he allowed you we would help with a certain project of his. Your stuck with us all week and every moment will be filled with interrogation and whatever plans Shin, Hajime, and Mannen can think of. Of course the older ones will take part as well right guys." There was a murmur of excitement. Himeno looked at Sasame sadly then masking her sadness she said fiercely.

"Bring it on I can take it."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: You too Shin?

The guys stood talking with her Kauro-san as Himeno got dressed and packed she dragged her self falling often. She put on a fresh white mini skirt and pink top with white jacket. Natsue-san had bought it for her it seemed fitting to wear on her way to torture. She pulled on white stockings to her knees and tied her shoes on her feet. Beside her bag held a weeks worth of clothes a brush ,tooth brush, and tooth paste and a journal. As a final touch she tied a white ribbon in her hair. When she looked in the mirror she smiled she really did look nice. She threw her bag over her shoulder and dragged her feet to the door she fell to the floor twice. The door opened she gazed up Go stood there he looked startled down at her. Either it was what she was wearing or she looked really stupid on the floor.

"You ok."

"I'm fine." She fumbled as she stood he smiled and caught her hand pulling her into his arms so her cradled her against him.

"I got carry duty." He said laughing.

"Whatever." She said with a yawn then she fell a sleep her suit case in her hand.

Himeno woke with a start as water splashed over her head.

"What…Hajime why did you do that." Hajime looked innocently at her and pointed at shin standing beside her with a dripping water bucket.

"You too shin I cant even count on you that makes me very sad." And she was slightly hurt. Shin started to cry.

"I'm sorry Hime but Go told me to." The small child sobbed.

"Go!" Himeno screeched for the first time she noticed she lay on a couch in a living room with a roaring fire. Go sat beside it.

"Hey don't get mad at me it was Sasame that said to wake you up." Sasame was no where to be found.

"Where is he?" Go laughed

"He and the others are making something for you some kind of show I don't know until me and Kei switch off guard duty." Himeno's eyes widened threateningly. She lay her hand on her forehead.

"I'm being guarded? From what?" go laughed again.

"Well not exactly guarded more like watching to make sure you don't escape." Himeno sighed and turned over.

"I'm not sleeping I'm just thinking." She exclaimed before water could be thrown at her. With that there was a knock on the door himeno turned her eyes where shut her mouth firmly shut she was trying really hard not to cry she had no idea why this all upset her so much.

"Your free Go." Kei said. She felt someone watch her and heard footsteps.

"What do you want?" Himeno asked roughly Kei sat closer than she thought she pulled back slightly.

"To help you feel better and to get a straight answer out of you." He said smoothly.

"Well your not going to get one." He sighed

"Your the only one to blame for what is to come my lady Pretear."

Himeno sighed but said nothing she couldn't let her secret go not yet maybe to Takado , she might even had remembered something by now but… no now was not to be thinking of what if's she had made her decision.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:The Show

Kei and Go held firmly to bother elbows and sat her down in a chair there was a magnificent stage. Soon Takado came and Kei and Go left her in Takado's care. Himeno said in a low voice to Takado who sat beside her holding her hand.

"Non aclius hatu yu." ( this is my own ancient Leafenia language translation: 'Do you remember?') Takado whispered softly in her ear.

"aclius yue, gu fu knighto's juik hungas" (translation: 'I do but the knights are too deaf to their self's to remember.') the girls laughed like little girls. They stopped as Sasame stepped out on stage he bowed winking at them.

"I shall be you narrator."

"Narrator?" Himeno whispered. Takado shrugged she didn't know either.

"Once there was a girl named Himeno." That second Mannen walked out wearing a pair of Himeno's clothes he had bright pink hair shaped like a tulip. Takado covered her mouth to stifle laughter while Himeno's dropped open.

"Her hair was shaped like a tulip and she liked to punch random guys for stupid things." Go walked out past Mannen. Mannen in a squeaky voice not at all like Himeno's said wagging his finger.

"Don't you dare walk by me." Mannen threw a punch at Go. Go flew (literally) off the stage.

"That'll teach you." Mannen said in his girl voice. Takado was shivering with silent giggle's Himeno wasn't smiling her expression blank as Sasame continued.

"She constantly quarreled with the dashing handsome Hayate." Hayate walked out on stage there was immense amusement on his face.

"Hayate why are you near me I'm not speaking to you." Mannen stamped his foot.

"Then she apologized and groveled." Mannen got on his knees pulling at Hayate's shirt.

"Please, please Hayate, forgive."

"Hayate of course being such a gentle men always excepted."

Both men bowed then went of stage then came on Kei he wore a dress exactly like Takado's. He draped him self on the floor and then said three words.

"I'm so bad." Then left the floor Takado's giggles silenced Himeno whisper.

"Shuka lko guna?" (translation 'should we get them back')

"aye" (yes) Takado rose and clamped and so did Himeno. Takado cleared her throat.

"How lovely would you guys mind if we did a little show of our own."

"No I think that would be fun to watch."

"Ah but before you say yes here are the condition's if we win you grovel at are feet saying your sorry all of you if you win you get a confession the most impressive show wins." Himeno said she winked at Takado

"Oh yes deal." Exclaimed Mannen he had changed Himeno shook his hand. The guy's sat on the ground as the girl ascended to the stage they stood back stage discussing there show.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Torture has No End (but is it really torture)

"So it's decided." Himeno smiled she was using some saved up energy for this. Himeno snapped and up beat music started to play. They guys looked up startled. Both girls wore the same clothes but in their faces where smug smiles and make up craft fully put on. The each held a cloth Himeno's was white and Takado's was black. Swiftly they both danced one time the swept the cloth across them obscuring them completely for a few second's. When they came out Himeno looked like the White Pretear and Takado a Princess of Disaster. They turned to each other then swiftly kissed each others cheeks with that they moved the cloth over them self. They transformed to the wind Pretear both of them. They danced and flew and used there weapons then changed again, and again. When the music ended they where both in their right clothes they smiled and bowed then threw the cloth. A slower song started they walked to the edge of, the stage Takado said.

Himeno said in a fake hostess voice.

"Hi I'm Tulip."

"And I'm blonde." Takado said that got a giggle from the younger ones the adults sat and watched to see what was next.  
"Wow…good job Himeno we made that up in 5 minutes." Himeno smiled only at Takado.

"Yeah only because you where there."

"Well they do say two heads are better than one." Takado turned Himeno placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You know that's only true if they both have brains." Himeno nudged Takado.

"I guess the knight's are out."

"Now don't say that there not stupid, just when it's with girl's."

"You think that years of preting with girls would give you some in sight."

"You're right maybe they are just stupid.' Both girl laughed in unison it was creepy they threw their heads back.

"Now tell me something Himeno."

"Sure."

"Are you upset that they are doing this to you to tell a secret you don't want to."

"Yes I am, I'm just glad I have you since you know my secret and will help me keep it."

"Always."

"Are we done my dear."

"Yes." They both sat on the edge.

"I guess we won start groveling." Takado said mercilessly.

"Nope it has to be voted on." Sasame said.

"Ok who votes for us." Himeno said raising her hand. So did Takado and Shin but no one else.

"And for us." Sasame said triumphantly all the adult's rose there hand, along with Mannen and Hajime.

"Confession time." Takado smiled at Himeno and they both leaned forward and waved the closer they cupped there mouths and said in unison.

"We out smarted you." Then they gave their creepy laugh it was almost exactly like Mayune's.

"You told us you would confess."

"We did but we didn't say what we would confess did we." Himeno said but suddenly she sagged against Takado.

"Himeno you said that wouldn't happen." Takado exclaimed hugging Himeno.

"So I kind of lied all I need is rest….Ahhh." She said ah because she was pulled into Hayate's arms and started walked back to the house.

"See you tomorrow Himeno."  
"Yeah sure, hey what was that for you can't just do that you know."  
"If fact I can here I'm head knight I have more influence here." Himeno huffed.

"Where are you taking me."

"To your room."

(At the house)

"No way! No way! No way! No way!" Himeno exclaimed she sat on a huge bed.

"You choose this path." Sasame said coolly.

"You know what I think your time as a dark knight changed you." Himeno said sharply.

"No I don't think so." Himeno groaned 'this is so embarrassing' I turns out in Leafenia all the guys sleep in one bed to further push Himeno to tell the secret she would be sharing the bed with 7 men and she could not even fight her way out of it she was way to weak.

"Come on that is so wrong do you know what my father would think."

"That your being fully protected he came up with the idea." Himeno's jaw dropped.

"What? No wait forget it is there somewhere I can change" Himeno said this tiredly.

"You can change in here me and the other's will be waiting outside the door." with that they filed out Himeno groaned but quickly changed into her tulip pajamas. She knocked on the door when she finished and they came in again. Only Hayate had seen her in her pj's so they all stared.

Himeno ignored them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Slumber party

"No way! No way! No way! No way!" Himeno exclaimed she sat on a huge bed.

"You chose this path." Sasame said coolly.

"You know what I think your time as a dark knight changed you." Himeno said sharply.

"No I don't think so." Himeno groaned 'this is so embarrassing' I turns out in Leafenia all the guys sleep in one bed to further push Himeno to tell the secret she would be sharing the bed with 7 men and she could not even fight her way out of it she was way to weak.

"Come on that is so wrong do you know what my father would think."

"That your being fully protected he came up with the idea." Himeno's jaw dropped.

"What? No wait forget it is there somewhere I can change" Himeno said this tiredly.

"You can change in here me and the other's will be waiting outside the door." with that they filed out Himeno groaned but quickly changed into her tulip pajamas. She knocked on the door when she finished and they came in again. Only Hayate had seen her in her pj's so they all stared.

Himeno ignored them.

"So where exactly am I sleeping please tell on a side."

"Nope in the middle." Himeno's face went bright red.

"Fine." She said with gritted teeth. She clambered to the middle there was even a pink pillow and blanket for her she sighed and snuggled in. They guy's left one at a time but when they did the didn't return for a awhile she didn't try to escape most likely they would find her before she even got out side when the door opened again she slapped her hand over her eyes. They where wearing pj's most of them wore boxer shorts and a baggy shirt Hayate and Go where shirtless with boxer short the younger children wore baggy shirts and shorts. They all laughed at her. She felt them getting in bed she tensed as a body slid on either side of her she took her hand of her eyes and looked. She prayed it was Mannen, Shin or Hajime but since it was her luck it happened to be Sasame on her left and Hayate on her right. There was no way she'd be comfortable she usually slept on her side but that would be 'weird'.

"Kei the light.' Kei snapped and the light went off it was somewhat better in darkness she could pretend she was surrounded by pillows instead of really, really hot guys.

"Good night Himeno." Sasame whispered in her ear and laughed when she shivered. Giving a great sigh she said.

"Good night every one." She crossed her hands on her stomach and closed her eyes. The other's fell asleep quickly she however was so uncomfortable she simply couldn't even though she was very weak and tired. Sometime during the night when she was still awake Sasame's arm came across her midsection she tried to pry it off but even in his sleep he was stronger than the weaker Himeno so she sighed and tried to fall asleep until Hayate's arm also came around her. She blushed and tried again in vain to get it off instead of that working in his sleep Hayate pulled her closer to him his hair hung in her face she tried to break away only to pulled in the arms of Sasame. This went on and on Himeno grew tired of it so she stopped resisting and was half asleep when one of the men feel deeper asleep and she was curled up against the other she didn't care the person was so warm she was so tired she didn't even notice that it was the person the she loved holding her tightly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Blended Leafe

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long/ I don't own Pretear

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takado opened the door and flipped on the light the guys covered their eyes Hayate opened his eyes to find he was holding Himeno. Her face looked stressed and tired he pushed her away quickly she didn't stir Sasame said appalled.

"Hayate." Takado quickly climbed next to her taking her friends head in her hand she held her hand over Himeno's head she closed her eye's as her hand began to glow the guy's watched her curiously Hayate blushed.

"I see. Guys come with me she needs rest." She placed Himeno's head on her pillow she climbed of the bed and out into the living room down the hall. The knight's followed in Sasame wrapped his arm around her waist He asked levelly.

"What did you do?" Takado smiled and then started talking.

"As you know I multiplate Leafe the thing you don't know is all Leafe radiate your mood that's why when you prêt you have to keep your emotion clear or the Pretear will become distracted. She's sharing your emotions and you hers. As the princess of Disaster I used my and Himeno's link to create her Leafe havoc that's why I was so surprised she prêt could again. She over came my powers and the wound in her heart. What I was doing was blending my Leafe with hers to understand her feelings she has extreme stress and anxiety and tiredness at the moment she needs to sleep it off I also sensed traces of Sasame's and Hayate Leafe. It seems your Leafe blended with hers in your sleep you felt her stress so you reached out to comfort her in your sleep both of you tried to do it I think she was being pulled back in forth between you until she was so tired of it she managed to break off a link but she only succeeded in breaking one since she was so weak." They all gazed shocked at Takado.

"How did you guys transform last night." Takado smiled.

"That's different I took some of your Leafe and deposited it to each of us then she gave you it back you never noticed it was rather hard it wouldn't of worked if it was just one of us."

"Do you know her secret?" Go asked. Takado nodded.

"Yes I remember it now sooner or later you will either will remember it yourself or she will tell you it is rather personal I really don't blame her for keeping it. It brings old pain back it is the cause of her weakness I really hope she will recover soon." Takado looked down.

"Himeno's waking." With that she stood and walked of the knights where silent with their thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: In the Sunlight

* * *

Please Review!!!!!/ I don't own Pretear/I would love any suggestions!

* * *

Himeno's eyes opened slowly she groaned she was so tired. A hand cool as spring rain felt her forehead. It was Takado she smiled down at Himeno.

"You have a slight fever nothing to serious." Himeno sat up leaning against the head board.

"I got no sleep last night Sasame and Hayate absolutely drove me crazy."

"I thought so; your Leafe is haywire with agitation."

"Where are they?"

"Their probably getting dressed and making plans to further bother you."

"Great, well I'm gonna get dressed." Takado got up and went to the door she bowed before leaving Himeno alone.

Himeno got up slowly, stretching with a yawn. She got dressed slowly she pulled on a yellow and white sun dress with sandals. On her head she placed a straw hat with a yellow cloth wrapped around the slope. She clasped her hands in front of her and walked out of the door she wasn't surprised to see Kei standing their guarding the door he smiled at her she smiled back.

"Am I aloud out side?" she asked teasingly.

"Yes." He extended his arm.

"How knightly." Himeno said looping her arm through his.

"Well I do tend to do that sometimes." He said with a wink she laughed. Himeno felt a little better her strength was faltering but it was still there. Kei led her out side she sat down her face toward the sun her knees where curled up her dress tucked into them. Her arms where wrapped tightly around her knees she enjoyed the sunlight it soaked into her skin her eyelids her eyelashes before she could completely relax she sensed someone other than Kei. She could fell his body heat behind her she said in irritated voice.

"What do you want?" she turned her head and saw it was Go.

"Gosh I can't come near you." She smiled apologetically.

"Sorry I thought you where Hayate or Sasame I'm not exactly really happy with them since they kept me up all night." Go sat beside her. He bumped her shoulder playfully.

"Come on they where sleeping."

"I might forgive them if they say sorry." Kei sat on her other side.

"Sasame might but I really don't think Hayate will."

"Then I won't forgive him."

"You can be really stubborn." Kei said again.

"I think it's my best quality."

"Me to." Go said laughing

"Where is every one?"

"Shin, Mannen, and Hajime are off playing, Sasame is making something somewhere around here with Takado and Hayate is helping your father." Kei explained.

"And we're here guarding you." Go added

"Oh ha, ha." She laid back her arms behind her head her dress lay flat around her.

"It's beautiful out." She exclaimed.

"That it is, Himeno, That it is." Kei said looking up Go did as well they enjoyed the lovely sunlight together in silence.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Sasame's Present

* * *

Sorry it's so short/I do not own Pretear-sob-

* * *

Sometime later Mannen, Hajime, and Shin came running towards Himeno and the two knights. Himeno sat up smiling at them Shin plunkered down in her lap she laid her chin on top his head.

"What are you guy's up to?" Kei asked.

"Sasame told up to tell Himeno to follow us when he gives the signal."

"So you guys where with Sasame?" Himeno asked.

"Yeah we helped him with pre…" Mannen placed her hand over Shin's mouth.

"Damn you talk to much." Shin's eyes began to water. Himeno flicked away Mannen hand and she kissed the top of Shin's head.

"Now… now don't cry." She squeezed him and he giggled.

"That's better."

There was a flash in the sky and Mannen grabbed Himeno's hand Shin jumped out of her lap Mannen pulled so she stood up. She stumbled Kei and Go caught her elbows. Breathlessly she said.

"Thanks."

"Sure." Kei said. Go and Kei helped her walk as Mannen led the way Shin and Hajime ran ahead. Himeno's dress fluttered as she walked she stumbled often but Kei and Go kept her from falling. Mannen stopped and turned he held out a blind fold.

"Oh come on." she said as Go tied it over her eyes. Now she let them lead her completely she sighed as the put her slowly on the ground.

"Can I take it off now?"

"Not yet." Sasame's voice rung out from in front of her.

"Ok now." Himeno ripped off her blindfold. Takado stood her eyes displaying something wonderful. It was the house that Kei had originally thought up for her. Himeno exclaimed.

"Oh my can I stay here tonight?" She prayed she could Sasame smiled then said.

"Only if you allow Takado to stay with you and one guard in the area."

Himeno jumped up and hugged him.

"Thanks Sasame." He hugged her then kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry." Himeno stepped back and smiled.

"You're forgiven."

They all burst out laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Hayate says he's sorry (omg miracle)

* * *

saddly i dont own pretear

* * *

Takado and Himeno sat crossed legged on a couch made of vines and roses petal cushions they laughed and talked enjoying their time together. The boy had decided to let Himeno be a hour or so but they warned they would be back. Himeno held her sun hat in her lap she felt a lot better it was nice being alone with Takado they had really become friends and created a bond through being and once being a Pretear both girls understood the demands and the wounds that could be inflicted as a Pretear they talked often about the past generations of the Pretear's wondering how many of them had become a Princess of disaster. One subject that was often avoided at all costs was the time period when Takado was a Princess of Disaster it was a unspoken pact that they kept to.

"How are you holding up?" Takado asked after a lull in the conversation.

"Ok a little tired nothing else when do you think the guys will be back?"

"Any moment their probably planning some, come back for this moment of rest. Did you know there's a hot spring out back we'll go just before bed if you want?"

"Oh really lets do it." Takado raised a finger.

"I sense Hayate coming but it's only him no one else how strange." Takado opened the door as Hayate was raising his hand to nock she smiled then called over her shoulder.

"Himeno I'm going to see what Sasame's up to I'll be back in a bit." Hayate let her pass Himeno turned around her arms crossed she was angry and tired she was in no mood to deal with Mr.-good-looks-but-no-heart. She got no sleep because of him and he hadn't even said her was sorry. His warm hand touched her shoulder.

"What do you want?" She asked. His face hung over her shoulder as he whispered softly.

"I'm sorry I kept you up last night." Shocked she turned to look at him. On his face there was a kind and apologetic smile a faint blush colored his cheeks his deep blue eyes where soft.

"Hayate thank you." She said softly smiling, he laughed and sat beside her. His expression took on a worried look he felt her forehead.

"You have a fever." She laughed and pushed his hand away.

"What brought this on?" Hayate didn't answer he just hugged her tightly she looped her arms around him as well somewhat surprised her head tucked under his chin. There was a knock on the door and they both jumped back Himeno called out her face bright red.

"Come in." Hayate caught her hand in his not looking at her she smiled but didn't say anything more she was happy.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Hot spring and another secret

"Good night you guys." Takako said waving at them Himeno waved at them her smile wide she gripped Takako's arm.

"You ready for the hot spring?"

"Sure am those boys take it out of me I swear." Takako said laughing. Himeno laughed with her and then said.

"I know what you mean all I want to do is rest after that." The knights had taken the girls to play volleyball then they had prepared dinner for them it had been a nice evening Hayate had hardly ever been more than a foot out of earshot of Himeno at all times.

"So let's hit the spring." Takako bumped Himeno' s shoulder shaking her out of her revelry.

Together they went in side and undressed wrapping a towel around themselves to get outside. Hot steam rolled of the slightly bubbling water the girls slipped in before removing the towel and folding on the side of the spring. Himeno gave a delicious sigh the spring felt so good after all the weakness. Both girls drifted to the side of the pool to talk they talked of the volley ball match and off so many other things they hardly stayed on one subject for long. Something clicked into place for Himeno she sat up straight and asked Takako.

"What's the date tomorrow?" Takako looked at her strangely then said.

"April 28." Himeno's eyes widened then slightly misted she turned her head she played with the steam with her finger tips as she said.

"Takako can I ask a favor of you?" Takako looked at her friend strangely she said in a suspious voice.

"Yeah sure what is it?"

"Can you get the knights to let me go to earth tomorrow with out a guard maybe with you?"

"I don't know if they would go for that why do you need to go?" Himeno's hand tightened into a fist then she said in a sad voice her hand going under the water.

"Tomorrow's the anniversary of my mother's death." A tear slipped down her cheek a gasp escaped Takako's lips Himeno continued.

"I always go to the grave yard with flower's usually tulips they where my mother's favorites." Himeno's voice was tight so was her throat.

"Himeno I'm sorry. Of course I'll talk to them and if they say no I will sneak you off." Takako wrapped her arms around himenos shoulders. Himeno turned into her tears fell from her cheeks as she said.

"I'm such a bad person I forgot my…my own mother's death how could I be so selfish?" Himeno sobbed. Takako whispered reassuringly and fiercely.

"You're not a bad person, you could never be..."

(To be continued)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Tulips for mother

* * *

i dont own pretear-enjoy-

* * *

Himeno dressed in a black dress with white lace. Her face was down cast hidden by a straw hat. She walked by the equally solemn Takako the knights where in a wide valley the little ones off playing by a stream the 4 older ones stood by the trees talking and laughing. Himeno with her hands clasped in front of her walked towards the little ones she settled her self to listen to their chatter but not to take part in it. All day she hadn't said a thing her face drawn her eyes tired and sad swimming with tears that never overflowed onto her cheeks. Takako watched Himeno settle herself then she walked over to the knight her eyes taking on a fake cheery light a fake smile plastered on her face as well. As she walked over to the group they looked over at her Sasame immediately read the fakeness in her expression but said nothing.

"Can I ask you guys a huge favor?" She asked tentatively as she moved to Sasame side. They all looked at her curiously it was Go who answered her.

"Depends on what it is Takako." Taking a breath she gave voice to the thing Himeno wished.

"Can I take Himeno to the human world for just an hour or two with out a guardian?" they all mumbled it didn't sound promising. Hayate raised her hand and asked.

"Why?" Takako but her lip not sure if she should say why.

"I really don't think I can tell you."

"Well no if it has something to do with this big secret of hers." Sasame said. Takako waved her hand giving a laugh.

"No it has nothing to do with that."

"Then tell us." Hayate prodded Takako gave a huge sigh then said in a hushed voice as if she was scared Himeno might hear and try to stop her.

"Today's the anniversary of Himeno's mothers death, She wants to the visit her mothers grave and I thought I would maybe buy her a present and lunch to help her feel better. She feels rotten she thinks she's a bad person since she didn't think of the date when it's really not her fault, so much has gone on anyone would have forgot till the last moment." There was a shocked silence Hayate looked at Himeno she sat her hands crossed her shoulder's hunched. He said in a soft voice.

"Sure Takako but check in with Go at the restaurant eat their other wise take care of her." Takako gave a bow kissing Sasame's cheek she started to walk over to Himeno.

Himeno heard Takako walking over she waved Shin over she whispered softly in his ear.

"Shin can you do me a Favor and make me a dozen Tulips." Shin nodded touching his amulet a dozen Tulips grew Himeno kissed each of the blossoms before picking them and tying them together with a piece of twine.

"Thank you Shin." She kissed his fore head then got up and walked off her head still down cast with Takako the knights watched her they all felt so sorry for her she was silent as death itself as she stepped through the portal to the Human world.


End file.
